According to Plan
by TheCrackShipper
Summary: Highschool AU "Before we can achieve world domination you must seduce Inuzuka Hana into giving you the code," Things involving Hana usually never went according to plan ItachiHana
1. Prologue: A Most Unusual Assignment

According to Plan

By TheCrackshipper

Summary: High School AU "Before we can achieve world domination you must seduce Inuzuka Hana into giving you the code," Things involving Hana never went according to plan ItachiHana

Spoilers: Pein and Konan will be in the story so if you don't know who they are and you don't want to know then don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Prologue: A Most Unusual Assignment 

Pein Konan Itachi Kisame Sasori Deidara Tobi Hidan Kakuzu Zetsu

The Akatsuki

The most popular group of teens in Gogyou High

And the most dangerous

Underneath the handsome faces, the excellent grades, and the athletic figures they were plotting world domination.

It's true

It is senior year for Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan.

Tobi and Deidara are the babies.

Each with their own reasons they have joined Akatsuki under the leadership of the mysterious Pein, and this year all their planning will come to fruition. The final assignments are being dished out in the current meeting.

The Akatsuki sat in the empty classroom (The principal thought they were discussing fundraisers)

"Ready men…and woman," Pein inclined his head toward Konan who was busily folding the slips of paper into intricate origami animals.

She nodded and distributed the assignments.

Deidara let out a noise indicating extreme anger laced with horror.

" uh Sasori and Tobi, oh thanks Pein thanks, yeah"

"We get to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress!" Tobi cheered.

Kakuzu's eye lit up, "Robbing a bank, my forte,"

"You're a b#st#rd," Hidan sulked.

Kisame cocked an eyebrow, "I have to hold the head of the aquariam hostage?"

"It will all make sense on the day of red clouds," Pein nodded.

"You couldn't come up with a shorter name for the plan?" Sasori leaned back in his chair.

Itachi was staring at his slip of paper, disbelief managed to poke through his stoic features.

"Whatcha get Itachi-senpei?" Tobi attempted to look over Itachi's shoulder. Itachi shoved his face away.

Kisame however caught sight of the paper and burst out laughing.

"What, what'd he get, huh?" Deidara asked his eyes alight with malice.

Zetsu had come over and plucked the assignment out of Itachi's hands.

"Seduce Inuzuka Hana into giving you the entrance code for the Konoha Warehouses,"

There was silence.

And then a giant snort.

And then fits of laughter

Itachi turned to stare at Pein

"What…the…hell?" he tried to remain calm, but his eyes were flickering a strange crimson color.

Pein seemed to be fighting off a snort himself.

"Well, Itachi, Inzuka Hana's mother is the head of the police department and she's the only one who knows the code for entrance into the invaluable Konoha Warehouses. Seduce Inuzuka into getting you the code. We have tried for years to get the code out of Inuzuka Tsume but to no avail. Inuzukas are known for their family loyalty, Officer Inuzuka is sure to tell her daughter if she asks," Pein paused for a moment, "Plus and I am quoting the female population of this school, you are the hottest thing to ever set foot on this earth,"

Itachi stared at Pein as though the Akatsuki leader had lost all his dignity in the span of 5 minutes.

"Pretty pretty Itachi-chan," Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi sang in unison, poking fun at their volatile partner.

Kisame threw up his arms "Take me now!"

"Ha you're gonna have a tough time getting anything out of Inuzuka, yeah" Deidara nodded his head, the malicious smile still in place, "She's not one for wooing, yup"

As the mocking and the jeering continued around him one thought ran through Itachi's head.

_Oh sh#$_

A/N: Notes on the fic. This is in fact a multi chapter fic and it is a highschool AU. A Few changes Tobi is just goofy Tobi in the fic, they are a bit OOC in this chapter and I apologize for that. I know this chapter might be confusing; any questions just leave me a review.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting to sort of know you

According to Plan

By TheCrackshipper

Summary: Highschool AU "Before we can achieve world domination you must  
seduce Inuzuka Hana into giving you the code," Things involving Hana usually  
never went according to plan ItachiHana

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting to sort of know you 

Itachi had met Inuzuka Hana when they were in pre-school, and he was perfectly aware that they were not on the best of terms. (She had challenged him to a wrestling match, he had refused because she was a girl, she bit him, end of story)

And he knew very well she was not one of the swarm who fell prey to his "charms".

He'd rather hold the aquarium head hostage.

The meeting was dismissed though that did not stop the _suggestive _humor from his "colleagues"

This was going to be hell.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and slipped it out.

A text message

Itachi-chan! Sasuke's over at the Inuzuka's working on a project with Kiba, will you please pick him up? Thank you!

OXOXO

Mommy

"Oh,"

Itachi turned to see Pein had fallen in step beside him.

"So it looks like you can start your mission now Itachi-san,"

"It would appear so," Itachi mumbled his agreement.

"Have fun," Kisame winked suggestively.

Itachi excused himself before the others could insinuate anything. There was no getting out of it. He'd make out with Inuzuka and get the code.

World domination better be worth it.

--------------------

He slid into his sleek, black Mercedes, and headed toward the quainter side of town. The Inuzuka's lived in the picture of suburbia, in a nice albeit small white house, with a muddy red pick up truck in the driveway. Itachi parked behind the battered pick up and headed across the equally battered lawn. He rang the doorbell, and mentally prepped himself.

Inuzuka Hana answered the door, a bright smile on her face that disappeared instantly when she spotted who their visitor was.

"Uchiha-san," she said stiffly, straightening up. He was still taller than her. "I suppose you're here to pick up Sasuke,"

Itachi nodded. She stepped aside to let him into the rather messy hall. Her three dogs gathered around him, distrust in their brown eyes, rather similar to Hana's eyes. She didn't bother to tell them to let up.

"NEE-CHAN," a shout echoed through the small house," WHERE'S THE CAMERA?"

"ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER," Hana shouted right back, and Itachi's was reminded of just how _loud _Inuzuka's were.

She turned to Itachi, her hands crossed protectively against her chest.

"They're not done yet, but you can wait in the living room until then,"

She certainly did not want _him _in _her _living room. Freakin' Heartthrob Uchiha. Freakin arrogant prick.

"Hana…" he said as softly as he could. Hana looked up to see an extreme lack of space between her and the freakin prick. She was startled into staring at him open-mouthed. He came closer; she backed up into the wall, confused as to what was going on.

Itachi took the opportunity to stick his tongue down her throat. Hana let out a startled little yelp. Her dogs started barking, but he ignored them and slid his hand to caress the back of her neck.

Piece of Cake

-----------------------

In the adjoining living room, unbeknownst to our two little "love birds" their younger siblings were caught up in a horrified trance. Kiba was furious.

"Hey you," he exclaimed roughly, about to make his way to the hallway. Sasuke stopped him grabbing his arm and shoving him back into the living room.

"Shut up!" he mouthed, positioning the camera, "Don't you see we've hit the blackmail gold mine?"

Kiba glared daggers at Itachi, a low growl escaping from the back of his throat. Sasuke took the picture.

Jackpot

Sasuke smirked. Life was going to be very sweet.

------------------------

Piece of cake

Or so he thought

Hana bit him hard (again) and shoved him away. She was unusually strong, and he noticed the faint outlines of muscle on her arms.

"Who do you think you are?!" Hana whispered, enraged. He could see her eyes blazing in anger.

"You've ignored me for the 14 years that I've known you and now you just barge right in and decide to inspect the inside of my mouth? I don't think so," she poked him squarely in the chest.

Itachi noted that she was breathing heavily, no matter how much she denied it he knew he had affected her. He was a little closer to finishing this.

Sasuke walked into the hallway, a very conspiratorial glint in his obsidian eyes.

"We're finished," he said coolly.

Itachi nodded.

"See you at school Hana," he bit out, this was nauseating. Hana did not respond. Kiba let them out, a little violently she noted.

He scowled at the closed door and then turned protectively toward his sister.

"He gives you any trouble, you let me know sis," he spoke seriously.

Hana rubbed the back of her neck and attempted to laugh it off.

"You saw that?" she chuckled, "It was nothing, he won't do it again,"

Her younger brother eyed her skeptically and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Akamaru, Uchiha's gone we can go for a walk," Kiba ran out the door, his little white dog right behind him. She closed the door behind him.

Hana slumped against the wall, completely and utterly baffled. Where the hell had that come from?

She put her hands to her lips, still not quite comprehending. The eldest Inuzuka groaned. She was going to have to burn her lips off, maybe her entire face for good measure, and it was all Freakin' Uchiha's fault.

And the thing that disturbed her the most? He even kissed with no emotion. He was like a robot. His lips were unfeeling and cold. Ice cold.

Like the Freakin Ice King himself.

* * *

Thoughts?Questions?Concerns?Reviews?Please?

TCS


	3. Chapter 2: The Seeds of Disaster

According to Plan

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: High School AU"Before we can achieve world domination you must seduce Inuzuka Hana into giving you the code," Things involving Hana never went according to plan ItachiHana

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: The Seeds of Disaster

It was dinner time with the Uchiha clan, cousins sat around the table, aunts and uncles laughed along with the parents. Uchiha Itachi was silent, graceful, and regal. He just had to get through dinner and then head upstairs to review some data.

"Hey big brother," Sasuke called out to him, a most dangerous smile on his face, "How was your day?"

Itachi turned blank dark eyes to stare at him, "It was decent thank you for asking Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke twitched, his d$# brother always thought he was _so _cool.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"No nothing of interest, "Itachi sounded bored.

"Really?" Sasuke pushed.

"Really," his older brother was getting annoyed.

Sasuke's eyes were absolutely _glowing_. Seriously.

"Hey everyone!" Sasuke tapped his glass against the table, everyone turned to stare.

"Check this out," he held up the offending picture sealing Itachi's doom.

There was a relative silence as people let the contents of the photograph sink in.

And then…all hell broke loose.

"Who knew you had it in you Itachi," Tekka, his cousin smiled deviously.

"That's my man right here," Shisui clapped him on the back.

"Oh Itachi-chan I'm so happy, you finally have a girlfriend," his mother clapped her hands, "Is that that adorable Hana-chan, oh you must invite her over for dinner sometime, I must call up the girls," she rushed out of the kitchen muttering something about grandkids.

Uchiha Fugaku looked highly uncomfortable, "Well, Itachi I hope you understand, don't get the girl pregnant before you marry her, treat her with honor and respect,"

Shisui threw his arms around Itachi's shoulders, "Yeah use protection,"

His cousins sniggered. Fugaku was not amused.

"I do not intend to sleep with Hana," Itachi choked out, his cheeks the faintest shade of pink.

"Aww look he's blushing," Shisui poked his younger cousin's cheeks.

Itachi couldn't stand this anymore; he was going to kill Sasuke. He excused himself before he tore off any heads.

----------------------

In the safety of his room, he mentally blocked out the offending conversation, none of it would matter soon enough.

He grabbed the black liquid and dropped it into his eyes.

_Don't Forget. Power._

----------------------

_Next Day at School_

Itachi opened his locker, and disposed of the sack of love letters. Pein had been right about one thing, the female population was overtly obsessed with him.

Though today it had been fairly quiet, a few, sobbing heart-broken girls but other then that he had not been bombarded as he entered the school.

"YOU JERK!"

He turned to see Hana marching toward him, a newspaper rolled up in her hand.

Wordlessly, she unrolled the newspaper, and shoved it in his face. Flashing at him was the offending photograph with the Headline, Has the Uchiha Itachi found Love?

"What were you thinking," she hissed, her hands were trembling she was so angry; "You couldn't use one of your fangirls for this stupid stunt?"

Itachi grabbed her hand, mind still on the mission, "It wasn't me Sasuke had the camera took the picture and sold it to the media,"

Hana noted dully that he was right Sasuke had been with Kiba who saw and he had had a camera.

She looked at their intertwined hands and then back up at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me?" she wrenched her hand away and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Reporters were swarming in front of my house today, your fangirls just attacked me," she motioned to a cut on her cheek, "I barely got out of it alive, What is it you want Uchiha?!" she poked him in the chest, "I know for a fact your not interested, I'll give you whatever you want, and then we never have to say a thing to each other again,"

Itachi knew that Hana probably didn't know the code, and the angry glare on her face certainly wasn't going to give him something that important. She was an Inuzuka and Inuzuka's were known for their family loyalty.

Itachi gathered all his reserves, this was _pathetic_.

He gathered her in his arms, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Isn't it obvious Hana?" he murmured, "I want _you_,"

She shoved him away.

"Stop that," she hissed, "I will find out Itachi, just stop turning us into a public spectacle."

With that she turned to stomp down the hallway, her brown ponytail swinging behind her. Itachi turned back to his locker. He couldn't help but feel slightly amused, she was interesting one Inuzuka Hana.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They make my day. Hope you liked it. Please Review? 


	4. Chapter 3:Konoha's Hottest Couple

According to Plan

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: High School AU "Before we can achieve world domination you must seduce Inuzuka Hana into giving you the code," Things involving Hana never went according to plan ItachiHana

Thanks to tinejensen, Wedgits, MADDEST, and Ani for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3: Konoha's hottest couple

* * *

It was ridiculous. All day, in every single class people unrestrainedly gawked in disbelief, which really wasn't too flattering.

_Her, he chose her?! _The catty whispers followed, green envy dripping from their snide remarks.

Of course not everyone was hostile. Her girl friends squealed in delight, parading her around as though she were a prize they had won. Teachers smiled at her and nodded knowingly when she tried to deny the false rumors circulating. Her guy friends wolf whistled and made sly remarks, thrusting their hips and winking. Hana made sure to bruise them, but her cheeks were inflamed as she sat for her last period of the day.

And of course, Uchiha Itachi just _had _to be in that class.

Sometimes life really sucked.

She sat in her desk, avoiding the many different stares.

"Well, hello class,"

Hana looked up to see Jiraiya-sensei grinning conspiratorially at her. Not at the class, at her. Hana sunk lower in her seat, trying to hide behind Kisame's sweatshirt.

"There seems to be a new couple in our midst,"

The rest of the class immediately turned to stare at Hana, not Itachi because Itachi was just too cool for mere mortal eyes. Hana sunk lower into her seat.

"And I'm sure we all know there is a dance coming up?

The relative expression on her classmates' faces could only be compared to a wolf that has cornered her prey.

"I'm sure Konoha's most popular couple will be attending?"

There was silence as Hana straightened up in her seat, ready to vehemently deny _ever_ attending _anything _with Uchiha.

"Of course we will be attending," Itachi said smoothly, looking the picture of the school heart throb.

The fan girls broke into hysterical sobs and had to leave the classroom, but the rest of the class had taken on a thrilled silence. No one had heard the King speak a word about the allegations. Now it was official. The King was dating…dog girl.

Hana's face epitomized revolt and anger, her canines revealed in a snarl, but before she could say anything Jiraiya-sensei had swept them into history and she was left muttering death threats under her breath. She stomped down the hallway to her locker to see Itachi waiting for her.

Virtual fumes were shooting out of her nose and ears. She was just going to ignore him that was the perfect solution.

The Fangirls, unaware of the object of their affections, had blocked Hana's way, red flames dancing behind them.

"You think you can just sidle on up and trick Itachi-kun into going to the dance with you?!" One pretty girl sneered.

"We're going to change your mind," another snapped her fingers.

Hana was about to shout at them when she felt an arm drape across her shoulders. Itachi had come to stand next to her.

"Is there a problem here, sweetheart?" he murmured into her ear. The fangirls immediately retracted their claws.

"Oh Itachi-kun you don't need to be nice to her," Fangirl #1 purred, batting her eyelashes in what she probably thought was a seductive manner.

"Yeah we're just telling her to stop annoying you that's all," Fangirl #2 repeated #1's process.

Itachi moved to pick Hana up. There was a collective gasp. He pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, and then moved to her collar bone. He could hear her little gasp, as well as the dramatic gasps from the fangirls.

Itachi tilted his toward the fangirls, and raised one dark eyebrow gracefully, "Do you mind we're busy,"

The fangirls gasped, burst into a fresh set of tears and left in a huff, muttering darkly about a conniving witch tricking their Itachi-kun.

He put Hana down, she staggered, still a bit shaken and turned to yell at him. She was surprised to see the faint pink tinge on his cheeks. His porcelain complexion made it stick out.

"I'm sorry about that," he indicated her neck clumsily. She found it almost endearing.

Itachi, however, was trying out a new tactic and was pleased to see it was having a greater effect. Maybe Hana was the type who went for the sensitive guys.

Hana would still not yield, but she was softening slightly.

"Look Uchiha," she sighed, "I still don't know what you're playing at, but maybe we can talk," she flipped open her cell phone, "I have an honor society meeting after school, but I can meet you at the front of the building afterwards,"

Itachi nodded, pleased, perfect, "Alright I have an Akatsuki meeting, I will see you later Hana-chan,"

Hana shivered, "Don't call me that Uchiha, it's so unnatural.

* * *

"Hey, there's our play-uh," Kisame hooted as Itachi entered the classroom.

"Yeah, you work fast, yeah," Deidara indicated the blasted front page taped to the wall.

Itachi glared, but the others continued with their banter.

"Dude, he's making out with Hana first day we receive assignments, next thing you know she's gonna walk in with a hickey," Kisame snorted.

The others roared.

"Alright, alright enough of this," Pein smirked, "Status Report,"

"Squared off the perimeter of the bank, and pinpointed defects in the security system," Kakuzu intoned.

"Located Aquarium Head's home and it is currently being staked out," Kisame was all business now.

"Currently researching Hyuuga clan members, and possible kidnap plans," Sasori motioned toward several diagrams on the desk.

The others informed of their dastardly plots and deeds. Zetsu's included a kitty with extra sharp claws and Pepto-Bismol.

The meeting was dismissed with another meeting two weeks later. Itachi breathed deeply, it was time to meet Hana.

* * *

A/N: Just a little announcement, I added a poll to my profile and a list of new story ideas…If anyone could vote I would be greatly appreciated Thank You!

Please Review?


	5. Chapter 4: Win

According to Plan

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: High School AU "Before we can achieve world domination you must seduce Inuzuka Hana into giving you the code," Things involving Hana never went according to plan ItachiHana

Thanks to Cheese Maiden, Wedgits, tinejensen, MADDEST, and animegirl1o1 for the reviews!

Wedgits I tried very hard to make this chapter longer. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4 (This is the actual chapter 4, the previous chapter is chapter 3): Win

It was just _so_ awkward.

"So…" Hana trailed off unsure of where to go with this whole 'meeting'. She met his gaze and seethed. He wasn't feeling awkward. He was _bored_. He was making out with her every chance he got, but now that she wanted to talk he was _bored_. Her immense dislike for him returned ten fold, magnified by his lazy, gorgeous dark eyes.

"You want to say something?" she pressed him. He shook his head. What a b&stard.

"Where do you want to have this meeting-thing?" she asked strangely intent on hearing his voice. He shrugged.

"There's this place, a park by my house, you want to go there?" Her normally sure voice was shaking. Hana was nervous, why was she nervous? He nodded. She remembered the elder Uchiha was never much of a talker.

"Let's take my car," Itachi intoned. It was not a question, it was a command. Inuzuka Hana was _never_ commanded to do _anything_.

"I'm not taking your car, you could rape me," She was pleased to see Itachi turn scarlet.

"I've never tried to rape you!" he was extremely flustered. It was a nice change, to see emotion in his eyes, even if said emotion was appalled anger.

"You can't seem to get your lips off me," Hana couldn't stop the smirk, she just couldn't. Itachi darkened a few shades.

"I've never tried to take off your clothes!" He choked out. Hana laughed, she doubled over, nearly passing out.

"The look on your face Uchiha," she gasped, pounding her thigh, "Can't talk about sex?" she wiped her eyes.

Itachi was flabbergasted, "You're much too outspoken for a girl," he shook his head disapprovingly.

"So I've been told," Hana tapped her foot impatiently, "But we're still taking my truck,"

Itachi snorted. Hana turned livid.

"You got a problem with my truck, Uchiha?" she growled in the way only an Inuzuka could do.

"No, not at all," Itachi replied politely.

She eyed him appraisingly, "You'd better not have a problem with my truck,"

Itachi made his eyes as innocent as possible, "Well I don't,"

Hana seemed satisfied. Without a word she turned toward the student parking lot, Itachi close behind her. Her pick up truck was faded red, with dirt encrusted wheels and dusty mirrors. Itachi couldn't control the faint glimmer of disgust. Unfortunately Hana caught it.

"Uchiha…" she grunted menacingly.

Itachi held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't say a thing,"

She sniffed and unlocked the car door. Itachi climbed in through the passenger side. It was equally messy on the inside, and it smelled of dog. There were different articles of clothing strewn about the backseat but what caught Itachi's attention was a crimson bra hanging forebodingly off the edge of _his_ head rest. His jaw dropped.

"What are you…oh!" Hana turned to see what Itachi was staring at. She grabbed the accursed undergarment and through it into the back, hiding it from plain sight.

"Sorry about that," Hana mumbled, "You see I went on a road trip over winter break and I pretty much lived in my truck, I haven't had a chance to clean up much yet." She was babbling now, trying to cover up the _very_ awkward silence. Itachi was just trying his very best NOT to picture Hana in ANY undergarment, ESPECIALLY NOT crimson.

Hana's voice trailed away and the rest of the drive was fairly quiet. Itachi took the moment to regain his focus.

_missionmissionmission_

It was a mantra that consumed his mind. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled up to a broken down park. The swings were hanging off their chains, the slides were dented, but it had a certain charm to it, like a childhood gone by. Behind the swings a small lake sparkled in the fading sunlight.

"I used to play here all the time as a kid," Hana whispered. This park was a dear part of her soul, and showing it like this to the man she hated the most…she felt vulnerable.

Itachi was startled by the tenderness in her voice. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and he found it difficult to breathe. Her eyes were so soft, so happy. He blinked rapidly.

Hana, unaware of the effect she was having on Itachi, ran over to a bench with names carved all over it. Itachi followed her, still a bit dazed.

"My name is right there," she pointed to a little corner of the seat. Inuzuka Hana was carved in with sloppy letters. She sat down, Itachi sat next to her.

"So spill Uchiha," Hana said casually, she slouched, whereas Itachi sat rigid, "What do you really want?"

His mind went immediately back to mission mode.

"Why is it so difficult to believe that I might actually like you?" he questioned.

Hana snorted, very unlady-like.

"Please, since when do Akatsuki members get interested in girls with a brain?" she mocked, "Don't you guys go for the girly girls who dress in short skirts and wear their bras to school?"

Itachi immediately felt defensive, "Are you kidding me?" he replied a little too loudly, "We never go for those types of girls, Konan's an artist and a straight A student getting a scholarship, and she's dating Pein. And Hidan's dating that Sand transfer girl, Temari, who's an incredibly good athlete and she skipped a grade because she's so smart. She's the 15 year old sophomore, We _only _date smart, athletic girls, or artists,"

Hana stared at him wide eyed, "I've never seen you get so passionate about something,"

He flushed slightly and turned away,

"And when you were talking just there you didn't sound like a robot," she spoke mostly to herself, but Itachi glared at her for good measure. This mission was starting to get difficult.

"Besides," Hana broke from her trance, and pointed at him accusingly, "I know you don't really like me because you kiss with absolutely no freakin' emotion, your lips are ice cold. It's like it causes you pain to kiss me,"

Itachi appeared highly affronted, "Does that mean I'm a bad kisser?"

Hana threw up her arms in exasperation, "No you idiot that's not what I meant!"

He smirked, "So I'm a good kisser,"

She punched him on the shoulder, and he was surprised to find that it hurt.

"That's not the point you moron," she frowned at him, "If you actually liked me, there would be the tiniest bit of emotion in there, but there's not," she folded her arms across her chest, "There's no emotion,"

Itachi felt he was losing this battle, "I'm not a very emotional person,"

Hana eyed him skeptically, and then shook her head, "You know what, fine you're obviously not going to give me anything today, what about this dance?" she changed the subject.

Itachi stared at her blankly, "What about the dance?"

"I don't exactly want to go with you, no offense,"

Itachi pinpointed a way to salvage this meeting, he grabbed her hand, and she turned to him her eyes devoid of anger this time.

"Just give me a chance,"

He was a genius; she was melting right in front of him.

She stared at him for the longest time, and sighed.

"Fine," she was defeated, and then her cheeks colored slightly, "Stay for a bit, I want to know about my freakin date to this freakin dance."

"I wonder what it is about you and passion," he contemplated leaning back into the bench, relaxing, "Uchiha's are all about being stoic, calm, that's how we got our top spot," he was about to go through with a dangerous move that would either make or break him. Slowly he placed his arms around her shoulders. She didn't move away though he could feel her tense slightly. He was winning; she was slowly walking into the trap.

"Inuzuka's we're all about passion," she grinned, "We may not be rich, but we love each other, we're happy, and everything in the world is so much more amazing,"

There she went, making him breathless again.

"Life's not worth living if you plod on in an emotionless daze,"

He tightened his hold around her shoulders. She leaned back.

"Why don't you smile?" she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What?" he asked more then a little confused.

"I think that if you smiled more you'd seem a lot more human,"

He turned to raise his eyebrows at her.

'Don't take it the wrong way!" she exclaimed, catching his expression, "It's just…well…never mind!" she snapped and jumped off the bench.

Itachi followed in pursuit.

The drive back to the school so that Itachi could pick up his car was a silent one as well, but less tense and less awkward.

When the pulled up to the student parking lot, Hana turned to him with a determined glint in her brown eyes.

"You know what Itachi; I might actually enjoy spending time with you,"

His cheeks warmed, for the first time the plan left him completely.

He needed to take a cold shower when he got home, he was losing focus.

* * *

A/N: The end of another chapter! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5: Dress Shopping

According to Plan

By TheCrackShipper

Summary: High School AU "Before we can achieve world domination you must seduce Inuzuka Hana into giving you the code," Things involving Hana never went according to plan ItachiHana

Thanks to Cheese Maiden, Music Lover Always, MADDEST, and Wedgits for the reviews!

Cheese Maiden this chapter has something to do with Hana's dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It had been a few days since the impromptu meeting with Itachi, and a few days closer to that accursed dance. They had not spoken much since then. It was their own silent agreement. No contact until they were forced to spend the night together.

Well, he wasn't being forced…she was.

She still couldn't wrap her brain around it. The very idea of Uchiha Itachi being romantically interested with _anything_ was mind boggling. She was almost certain he wasn't interested. Even if he finally did decide it was high time he found a girl. She would be cute, tiny, feminine, perfect, the yin to his yang. A girl who would fit next to him perfectly, like a puzzle piece.

The thing was she _didn't_. She didn't fit him at all. She was loud, and tougher than most of the boys her age. And she wasn't interested in him. For the most part, or at first…

Well, she still intensely disliked him.

Their interactions had been reduced to a vague, occasional nod in the hallways. For the most part he had let up in his pursuit. And she was suspicious.

What the hell was he planning?

He had, however, grown on her slightly. Just a little bit, he had become more human than he had once seemed. Not so much a sculpture anymore.

It was with that though in mind that the doorbell rang. It was the Saturday before the dance and Hana had still not found a dress. When she opened the door there was a girl she had never seen before. She was shorter than Hana, and her sandy blonde hair was tied up in four pig tails. A blush colored her cheeks, and she had a very difficult time meeting Hana's eyes.

"Um…hi," The girl started.

"Hello," Hana blinked.

"I know you don't know me, but my name's Temari and I go to your school, you're Inuzuka Hana right?"

Hana nodded, "Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks, you see the reason I came over was to ask if you wanted to go dress shopping," Temari entered the house, "And the reason I'm asking you is because…well… you know," Temari eyed her furtively, as though begging her to understand what she couldn't put into words.

Hana blinked, "Actually, I don't"

Temari sighed, "You know how you become a freakin' instant celebrity, when your with one of the Akatsuki, and how you don't want to like them but there's just something about them, and then they make you go to a freakin dances,"

"And how they have no freakin heart and you have no idea why they want to go with you, but they don't take no for an answer," Hana added, realization dawning in her eyes. This was a person who knew what it was like. It was like a gift sent from heaven. Wrapped and delivered, as a sort of apology for shoving Uchiha Itachi into her face.

"And how they're just freakin arrogant pricks, and they're just so _annoying_," Temari exclaimed earnestly.

"No one else gets it," Hana marveled, "They're too brainwashed to realize that the Akatsuki should be expelled for sheer…arrogance,"

Temari laughed, "I'm glad I came to you, So you want to go tackle those dresses?"

Hana grinned wolfishly, her eyes twinkled, "I'll grab my keys,"

OOO

The mall was crowded on a Saturday, and it was easier to get lost in the crowd. Both girls had not been able to hide out in ages.

"Me and Hidan, I don't know we just sort of clicked," Temari exclaimed over her smoothie, a faint pink tinge coloring her face, "We fight all the time, he's so loud and vulgar, and incredibly arrogant…but I don't know…we just fit," She took a long sip through her straw, "But it's just so hard sometimes, I don't know why I tolerate him, he's worse than my little brothers,"

Hana laughed, " I hate and always will hate Uchiha Itachi,"

Temari eyed her skeptically, "But you're going to the dance him,"

Hana stared down at her salad, "I have the feeling he wants something from me, he's just not the type to be interested, and I'm not his type,"

The younger girl sighed, "You know you keep talking about types, but if anyone's Uchiha Itachi's "type" it's you,"

Hana was the doubtful one now, "How do you figure that?"

Temari thought for a minute, "Well you put him in his place, you keep him on his toes, he likes the challenge, but I think more than anything he likes the person,"

Hana chewed thoughtfully, "You're a pretty insightful kid, though I can't help but disagree with you,"

Temari shrugged finishing up the last of the smoothie, and shot it skillfully into the garbage across the room.

Hana smiled, "Impressive,"

Temari shrugged, "I'm on the basketball team, You ready to find those elusive dresses,"

Hana groaned, "As ready as I'll ever be,"

OOO

"Are you sure Hana and Temari are here?" Itachi asked Hidan doubtfully. He was pretty sure Hana wouldn't go shopping for a new dress. Especially if it was just for an evening with him.

"I'm positive, man!" Hidan exclaimed, peering around the thick crowd, craning his neck in search of his girlfriend, "Temari asked for Hana's address so they could talk about 'girl stuff''"

Itachi was exasperated, what a waste of time, "How does that equate to dress shopping and ,more importantly, us?"

Hidan sniggered, "Haven't you learned anything about universal girl code, either Temari's on her period or they want to go shopping and complain about their guys, and believe me I'd know if she was on her period,"

Itachi stared him down blankly, "You actually care about her,"

Hidan choked, and stopped his search, coughing into his fist, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You wouldn't care what kind of dress she was getting if you didn't," Itachi pointed out.

"Not true," Hidan hastily covered up, "Aren't you interested in what they have to say about us?"

"You didn't deny not caring about her," Itachi pointed out bluntly.

Hidan groaned, "Man, you're hopeless,"

Itachi didn't answer and Hidan judged it was safe to continue his search.

"Why are you with her anyway? It's not mission related."

Hidan nearly fell over.

"Just drop it Itachi!" Hidan snarled, but the blush on his cheeks was undeniable.

OOO

"What about this one?" Temari asked posing in a pale lilac halter dress.

Hana shook her head, "Na, get something that'll make him shut up for a few minutes,"

Temari laughed, "Good point," she went back into the changing room.

Hana smiled. She had needed this, she had needed another female figure in her life. It was a wonderful breath of fresh air.

So far she had avoided searching for her own dress, and has sat contentedly aiding Temari in her own search.

"I think I'll go for simple," Temari called through the door, "Nothing will wow him more than simple,"

She left the dressing room wearing an elegant sleeveless dark purple dress. It was knee length, and suited her well.

"Oh, nice, it looks so comfortable," Hana commended enviously.

"This is it, I'm going to wear my mother's old chandelier earrings, the matching necklace, and my old stilettos," Temari twirled, the skirt flaring, "And I've found the perfect dress for you,"

As Temari held the dress up, Hana choked.

"No way," her voice was final.

"Come on Hana, don't you want to just see the look on his face when he sees you in _this_,"

Hana pondered a moment. Temari grinned wickedly, she was considering it.

"Don't you want to take him by surprise just once?" Temari wheedled, "Come on, live on the edge,"

Hana was silent for the longest time.

"Do you think it'll freak him out?" She fingered the dress gingerly.

"Definitely," Temari smirked, "Crimson is totally your color,"

OOO

Hidan finally caught sight of the girls as they were leaving the store, their dresses draped over their arms and hidden from view.

He cursed, "See I told you we completely missed it,"

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly, "So what? I still don't know why this matters, it's just business,"

Hidan was silent as he watched their receding backs, "Yeah, just business,"

* * *

A/N: Please Review?


	7. Dance The Night Away

According to Plan

By TheCrackShipper

Thanks to Mudheart, lil miss punk, Hana13, KickAssKunoichi, Kwolf425, Cheese Maiden, Keita Pekoe, and Wedgits for the awesome and inspiring reviews

A/N: This chapter is over 7 pages long. I'm really sorry I had total writer's block for this chapter and I apologize if its way too rushed.

* * *

"Hana-san come on out." Temari begged the bathroom door, but it remained resolutely shut.

"Hana you look great!" she tried again, applying her body weight against the door.

"No I don't!" she cried vehemently behind the door, "I look like a stripper, If I go to that dance looking like this all my dignity's going to be trampled on by a pack of malicious fangirls."

Temari stifled a laugh. It was a comical situation they were in. Temari and Hana had been preparing for the dreaded night in Hana's bedroom. Temari looked absolutely stunning in her chosen dress, her hair held up in an elegant knot (though she was sure those pins would cause a splitting headache in the morning). Hana looked equally stunning, though _she _did not agree. Of course Temari had to admit, it was a little, _showy_, but Hana totally pulled it off! She was sure, at least, that Itachi would be _very _attentive to his date.

"Oh so what, you don't care about them, and I'm sure Itachi doesn't either, what matters is that you look ga-ood," Temari sang, her eyes flashing with mirth.

There was the sound of a shoe being thrown at the door, Temari laughed outright.

"Oh shut up, I'm not coming out!" Hana growled in a very Inuzuka like manner.

"Alright," Temari sighed when she heard the doorbell ring, "I'll just tell Uchiha-san you're standing him up."

She walked away slowly, peering behind her shoulder as she took her time down the steps, but the door didn't budge. She could hear Hidan complaining, and rolled her eyes.

"It's about time," Hidan muttered. He turned and stopped as he caught sight of her, his eyes lit up. Her heart beat a little faster, and her cheeks flushed prettily. Hidan swallowed and then smirked.

"Geez Temari, you look like crap."

The warm all encompassing feeling was gone, and she scowled darkly.

"You're an asshole, Hidan." She punched him.

He bent over to meet her eyes.

"Oww that hurt." He laughed at her frown.

Itachi who had been viewing the exchange with little interest cleared his throat with an exaggerated cough.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but where's Hana?" he asked, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was utterly god like in his black suit and black tie, and it was a miracle that Temari did not melt into an inaudible puddle.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san." Temari shrugged, "It looks like…"

"I'm here lets get this over with." Hana's disgruntled voice startled them.

It took every ounce of the cool stoicism contained in him to prevent his face from dropping its customary blank expression.

Hana was absolutely breathtaking in a spaghetti strap short, tight crimson dress. Red Lace adorned the top and bottom, and there was red bow just below the bust. The dress ended just above her knees, and she wore black, two inch stilettos. Her hair was tied back with curls falling around her tanned shoulders, and her red lips were turned down in a frown.

"Stop staring Uchiha!" Hana barked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Hidan whooped, "You look like a stripper!" he doubled over, in his laughter. He could sense the subtle change in Itachi's mood and it was oh so priceless.

"See, I told you!" Hana cried her brown eyes distressed, "I should have never agreed to this."

"Hana, you look gorgeous." Temari not so discreetly stepped on Hidan's foot with her 3 inch stilettos and he not so discreetly yelped and cursed out his girlfriend.

"She looks great." she repeated sternly, "Right Itachi?" she added slyly. Hidan smirked and threw his arm casually over Temari's shoulder.

"Yeah, right Itachi?"

Itachi cleared his throat again.

"You look…er…very nice." Itachi mumbled, turning away.

The smirk on Hidan's face couldn't get any wider, "Shall we be off then?"

Temari looped her arm through his, her smirk double the size of Hidan's "Lets."

* * *

They pulled up to the country club where the formal was to be held, in the Uchiha family limo. The sound of pounding dance music made Hana mentally groan. Temari swayed to the music.

"You have no sense of rhythm." Hidan snorted as he casually offered her his arm.

Temari playfully slapped it away, and stepped gracefully out of the limo. They didn't bother to wait, almost gliding into the dance hall.

Itachi sat, staring out at the elaborately decorated awning, the twinkling lights draped tastefully over the staircase, couples climbing happily as though rushing to the night they've waited for. Hana tried to sink deeper into her seat. Maybe she'd disappear and wake up in her room. It would be the morning after the dance and she'd visit the animal shelter.

"Hana?"

Hana blinked, startled out of her happy daydream to see Itachi offering his arm. Her eyes narrowed.

"Back off Uchiha," Hana avoided his arm, and stepped out onto the pavement. She tottered uncertainly on her heels, and mentally cursed Temari for the shoe suggestion. She was definitely going to fall on her face before the night was out.

"You sure you don't need help?"

He was smirking. Damn him he was smirking. She straightened up and feigned balance.

"Are you coming or what?" she called over her shoulder.

He walked beside her, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The closer they got to the flashy double doors the louder the music got. It pounded against Hana's temples, a pounding that held the promises of a terrible migraine at the end of the night. There were signs of lewd dancing, and the dim lights had Hana backing away. Damn those heels.

"Is there a problem?" There he was standing at the doors, gloating at her discomfort. No way in hell was she backing out, this was now a very real battle of wills and Uchiha was going down.

"No problem." She huffed and stepped over the threshold.

Immediately she was engulfed in the sea of bodies, the scent of smuggled alcohol mingled with sweat, the flashing lights, and the terrible dance music. She was taken in by the current, and dully noted that she had lost Itachi in the crowd. Those accursed heels were making things ten times harder, as she tried not to fall into a total stranger. She was getting dizzy, oh where was the exit?

How did she get to the middle of the dance floor? Her heels finally failed her and she tripped forward into a solid figure. She pushed herself off the unknown man (and she could certainly ascertain it was a man after falling into him) and flailed her arms wildly before falling backwards. Said stranger took a hold of each elbow and prevented her from falling backwards by fpulling forwards again right into his chest. Hana glared up at her conniving date.

"Problem?" Itachi questioned, tilting his head. He was enjoying this. He was freaking enjoying this. Hana let out a howl of rage, and kicked off her heels. Once she had both feet firmly planted on the ground, she shoved Itachi as hard as she could into the fangirl behind him. He managed to untangle himself to stand in front of her, that same smirk that same tilt of his annoying head.

"Isn't that kind of disgusting? Walking on the dance floor barefoot?"

Hana was so enraged that she was almost reduced to incoherency.

"Screw you Itachi!" she shouted and tried to find an opening around the dancers pressing her closer and closer to him.

Itachi bent over to pick her up bridal style.

"What?! What the hell?!" Hana shouted, not caring that she was attracting a sea of onlookers, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You can't walk in this room with no shoes." He explained monotonously as he made his way through the crowd, the students parting for him.

Hana calmed down slightly as she pondered the thought, "I suppose it makes sense." She grumbled reluctantly.

They made it to the exit without much fuss on Hana's part, into a private hallway. Itachi let her down gently and she had to say she was slightly grateful she didn't have to avoid the stomping feet of a thousand hormonally crazed teenagers.

Itachi leaned against the rose colored wall opposite her, and loosened his tie. He could see Hana stiffen visibly. She was impossible, absolutely impossible; he had tried to act like a gentleman all night and she had spurned it all with a toss of her pretty head. Even he had to admit she looked gorgeous tonight.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" Hana asked nervously glancing around the quieter hallway.

Itachi closed his eyes. This dance was a disastrous idea, if anything any tolerance Hana had for him was dissolved.

"I'm sure," Itachi replied, his eyes still closed, "I have enough money to buy this place and all its employees."

Hana frowned "Well Itachi, don't be so modest now."

Itachi opened one eye lazily eyeing her, "Notice how you've been calling me Itachi recently? Whatever happened to Uchiha?"

Hana's cheeks matched her dress, "Uchiha, you are the most infuriating person I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

Itachi stared at her for a minute, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Hana crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know," Itachi paused, as though thinking over what he was about to say, "You look really nice, I didn't expect you to go to so much trouble for a night out with me."

Hana looked away, "Yeah well, thought I'd show you up a bit, be better looking and all that jazz."

Itachi was silent again, studying her casually. "I didn't know you were claustrophobic."

Hana tilted her head, "What gave you that idea?"

"You looked like you were going to die out there; I've never seen you so miserable."

Hana snorted, "You've obviously never seen my face when I'm around you."

Itachi inwardly sighed; there was no getting around it. She was just so hostile.

"Itachi," He looked up at her face, but she wouldn't meet his eyes, "Thank for helping me out back there, you're right I hate crowds, I hate enclosed spaces, I feel like I'm gonna choke and die, there laugh at me."

She looked so pathetic standing there with no shoes, and her now limp hair.

"Well?!" she shouted.

She was surprised when he moved toward her, and stopped to stand way to close for comfort. She was absolutely stunned with he slipped off his shoes and stood there waiting for her to make her move. She stared at him then at the shoes then back at him, utterly bewildered.

"Put them on." He had his hands back in his pockets, his signature bored expression gracing his features.

"What?"

He peered down at her from the corner of his eye, "You can't dance without shoes."

"I'm not going back into the mosh pit." She squeaked.

"You're not," Itachi stared lazily up at the dim lights, "We're going to dance outside."

She stared at him in amazement.

"You like the outdoors don't you?"

Hana couldn't stop the small smile on her face as she slipped on his too big shoes. They walked down the hallway, Itachi in his socks, Hana shuffling.

It was a pleasant, warm night, slightly humid. Hana and Itachi stood on the country club grounds, sprawling green hills, there was a gazebo in the distance. Hana took in a deep breath, a sigh of content fluttered from her lips.

"Wonderful,"

Itachi offered her his arm for the second time that night. She hesitated slightly before placing her arms lightly on his shoulders; he placed her hands lightly on her waist.

"When did we decide this was a slow dance?" Hana asked as they swayed to the music.

"I think we've had enough loud, senseless beating for one night." Itachi murmured. Man that dress was distracting, it was okay when they weren't so close to each other. Why one earth was she wearing that? It was so low cut and short and tight and very very distracting.

"What are you staring at Uchiha?" he blinked and shook his head, "Nothing."

Hana grinned. She got him. Temari was right, the dress had worked and for that moment she was in control.

"You like what you see Uchiha?" Hana laughed, leaning in closer to his neck. Itachi released her immediately, his cheeks the faintest shade of pink. Hana laughed. Shoot and score.

"How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" Hana raised an eyebrow as he cautiously put his hands back on her waist.

"I suppose I didn't like it," he admitted, cursing Pein for putting him through this in the first place.

They fell into a comfortable silence. It was a beautiful night and the hellish dance floor seemed far behind them. They couldn't see the stars, sadly enough, because of the low grey clouds that promised rain.

"Is that why you didn't want to come with me?"

"What?"

"Because you hate crowds, is that why you didn't come with me?"

"No, I didn't want to come with you because I didn't like you."

"Didn't as in the past tense? As in you like me now?"

"Give it a rest Uchiha, don't ruin such a gorgeous night."

"So you're having a good time?"

There was a long pause. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his for any signs of deception. Apparently she found none because she smiled ever so slightly.

"Yeah I am." She whispered so that Itachi had to bend in closer to hear her.

The mission, don't forget you're just using her, you're a genius. You're cracking the uncrackable.

His breathing was heavy and ragged, he was leaning in closer. She was staring at his Adam's apple at the moment.

"Hey," she started weakly, "What size shoe are you?"

"Are they really big?

"Yeah, what are you like a 21?"

"I don't think that size exists." He leaned in closer

"I thought you had enough money to buy whatever you wanted?" she pressed a little closer to him.

"Not everything."

The clouds overhead released their first little droplets, until it poured down in buckets. They immediately jumped 3 feet apart. Hana wrapped her arms around her.

"You want to go inside?" Itachi offered, absolutely horrified by his male hormones.

"No let's stay out a while," Hana's teeth chattered. Her hair clung to her skin, sprawled on her shoulders a few strand plastered to her cheeks. Her dress clung to her skinny frame and…there went his hormones again.

Hana couldn't stop herself from staring at Itachi; the rain suited him fairly well too. It was as though Mr. Arrogance was gone and here stood this calm, stoic, attractive man, who had actually been genuine in the last few minutes.

She shivered and Itachi threw his coat over her shoulders.

"You want to meet up tomorrow?" he asked her.

"At my house? My brother's at a friends and mom shouldn't bother us."

Damn it, her mother would be there.

They were silent. Hana wrapped his coat tighter around her, Itachi shifted as mud seeped into his socks.

"Do you want your shoes back?" Hana offered awkwardly.

"Yeah I do."

He lifted her up out of his shoes, and slipped them on himself. Then, clutching her to him, he made his way toward the gazebo.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked, less awkward now, more intrigued. Itachi was now the stiff one and he walked as rigid as a robot.

"Around the back, to the limo." He replied curtly.

Hana was startled into looking up at him, "Something wrong Uchiha?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong Hana, absolutely nothing."

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
